For Your Heart
by klcm
Summary: Garcia uses Morgan's birthday to show him how much she loves him - that is until it all backfires...
1. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: **_So I'm cleaning up my documents of all random one/two/three shots that are just doing nothing but sitting there – this one's a threeshot_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope woke up with the biggest smile on her face. Today was special to her, and the build up to it had been nothing but chaotic as she strived for perfection and a happy ending to the night.

It was Derek's forty first birthday; and she was using it to show him just what he meant to her. She was making sure that at the end of the night it was her that was giving him the best birthday present, and no one else.

Today was the day she was telling Derek Morgan that she was heart and soul in love with him.

Jumping up out of bed she drew in a deep breath and marched over to her curtains. Drawing them back in soaked in the warmth of the April sun and thanked God for gracing Derek with a glorious day. Smiling she proceeded to get ready, and only then would she grace her chocolate Adonis with a birthday wake up.

Smoothing down her dress only a half hour later she listened to the tone as it rang Derek.

"Morning, Baby Girl," Derek's sleepy voice came.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my delicious man, happy birthday to you!" She sang cheerily, she heard him chuckle and her heart fluttered. "How's the birthday boy?"

"In denial that it's my forty first birthday and it's time to head to work."

Penelope giggled, imagining him pouting at her as he spoke that line. "Well you know," She started, her tone embracing her teasing nature. "If you go to work there might, just maybe, be some absolutely fabulous present waiting for you." She continued to tell him, "I mean, I'm just saying of course."

"Of course," Derek agreed as he finally pulled himself from his bed. "Do I get any clues as to what these are, Sweet Thing?"

"I'm unwrappable today," She told him back, "Now go and get that ever so sexy tush of yours dressed because this Goddess wants to see her favourite man ASAP!"

Derek chuckled again, "Right I'm up, I will see you in work, and no making this a big deal, it's my birthday, not a public holiday."

"In my books, your birthday's always a public holiday." Penelope near enough purred down the line at him. "Plus it might be a little too late to deviate the plan!" She teased him further, "Right I'm going to go and make myself perfect so that I can be ready to devour you in a bit."

"I bet you're gorgeous whatever."

"Hmm," Penelope sounded, "Maybe so, but we'll see when you see me. Ciao my sexy amigo!"

"See you later, crazy lady!" Derek responded and they both put their phones down.

Penelope looked in her mirror, she did look good. She had been holding this dress aside for such an occasion to finally nail Derek. She had her jewellery perfected to match, her make up near enough applying itself in equal harmony and the smile never leaving her face. She just needed her hair to play nicely and she was ready to get what her heart desired.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Not even two hours later, Penelope sat in Derek's office, at his desk and just watched his door. She had only been here a couple of minutes and if she had planned it properly, and Derek stuck to the plan then she only had to wait a couple of minutes longer.

Hearing the keys in the lock moments later she flexed back into his chair and planted a slick and sexy grin on her lips.

Derek pushed his way into the room and froze the moment the light flared on and illuminated the room to reveal all the balloons and the Penelope sitting at his desk.

"Happy Birthday, Handsome," Penelope told him seductively and she slowly stood up. "Told you I was unwrappable," She mused as she stood there in a wrap around dress, one that showed all her curves and complimented her so perfectly.

Derek grinned cheekily at that, his eyes devouring her. "Oh yes you did." He told her back, his eyes continuing to roam her. "What a good start to this day."

Penelope went up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll leave you to your presents and maybe later, before midnight, I can give you a proper birthday kiss."

And with that said she was gone.

Derek looked at the presents in front of him and greedily went to open them. He could tell which ones were from Penelope, all brightly coloured and all had a certain Penelope Garcia touch to them. Picking one up, he ripped the wrapping off and then looking in the box.

He had to smile. She had gotten him the watch he had his eye on for months, one that he knew full well was expensive. He saw a piece of card and looked at it.

**Even God's like you need treasures bought for you, Hot Stuff. xx**

Setting the card down he removed his watch and replaced it with the new one. He quickly removed it and placed it back in its box, he couldn't have her spending that much on him. Smiling even harder he went for the next box; he was still a little shocked that she had spent that much on him. He pulled the wrapping off and took the lid off before he found himself peering at a plane ticket to Chicago.

If he knew one thing it was that he was going to hug the woman to death for the effort she had put in for him for his birthday.

He looked from the ticket at the other boxes and the envelope with Penelope's curly writing on. He ignored all other presents and decided that he wanted to know what she had written in his card. Usually it was something sentimental and of the length of an essay and it was always more interesting than the presents themselves.

**Birthday Boy!**

**So another year older and, my God, are you as delicious as the day I first met you! Age agrees with you that is for sure.**

**You are probably expecting a very lengthy message like my yearly self gives, but, alas, to disappoint I am keeping this short. The mini essay will come later. That's a promise. **

**Now, you're probably wondering what I'm up to. (If not, shame on you for neglecting my powers of secrecy). Basically, all I'm saying is I have a big surprise for you, something that's taken time and a lot of devoted effort that only you would receive. **

**I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you and I know what you deserve.**

**It will be waiting at home when you get there; Handsome and I hope you like it. **

**Baby Girl xx**

Derek knew the moment he finished reading that he couldn't tell her to take everything back, because Penelope had devoted time to get him gifts that he truly wanted and she had taken the time to actually be thoughtful with the gifts he was given.

He couldn't fault her; she knew how to keep him a happy man. Yet really just a smile from her would make his birthday the best ever.

Looking down at the card he realised he could thank her later on his terms and in his own way.

First off he was taking the watch and putting it where she would want it to be.

If there was one thing he knew it was that he had the best of the best when it came to a best friend and he was going to appreciate her right.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Turn Of Events

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: **_A lot can happen in three chapters guys ;) Enjoy, and thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites as always!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek approached his home after getting out of his SUV and immediately his eyes latched onto Penelope's. She stood from where she was sitting on the porch steps and approached him with a smile.

"Finally you come home," She teased him softly; "I lost my key, so I thought I'd wait." She continued to tell him, "I was about to give up hope of spending the night in with my favourite chocolate God."

Derek immediately took her in his arms and just held onto her. He held her close to him for a little while before relenting in loosening his grip, "I've been trying to find you all day but I kept being told I'd just missed you."

"I've been a busy bee today," She told him truthfully.

He nodded at her and gave her a small smile, "I wanted to say thank you, for everything. The decorations and the presents, Baby." He told her and finally parted from her, "You've made today just perfect."

Penelope smiled at him; she saw the happiness in his eyes and couldn't wait for that look to be magnified. "There's more." She told him and saw the shock. "It's inside. It was too big to bring into work without the Ice Queen having a rant." She took his hand in hers, "Even my favourite SSA doesn't deserve that on his birthday."

Chuckling, Derek allowed Penelope to lead the way, she turned and took his key off of him and used it to gain entrance and she entered, him following closely.

"It's just in the living room, on the table, Hot Stuff," Penelope guided him and allowed him to go in search of it while she dropped both their things.

Derek's hand went for the light switch and the moment the room become blazoned with light he was surprised with the presence of people; both past and present. He smiled as his eyes latched onto his mom's happy face and slowly he became aware of people from his High School days, and college days. He noted that there were people here from his beat cop days and even people from the BAU.

He immediately turned to Penelope.

"Surprise," She said with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Derek. Now go have fun." She said and pushed him towards the awaiting crowd and made use of herself, making way to push play on the hi-fi and then make sure everything was running smoothly.

It was hours later that Penelope felt the first downside of this surprise party. She hadn't even spoken to Derek since kicking starting the festivities, something she wouldn't begrudge him.

She saw him on his own and made a beeline for him. Except when she got closer a blonde haired woman snaked herself around him and Derek lavished the attention. He had the sexy grin on his lips, the look in his eyes and she realised right in that moment that it didn't matter how much of a display she put on, Derek was never going to notice her as more than what she was.

She didn't let it deter her. She had promised him she would give him a longer explanation, and she had promised herself to tell him how she felt and she wasn't going to let one of the girls Derek went to college with take that from her.

Penelope hadn't thought it through well enough, because every chance she tried to get with Derek, the blonde noticed and did something to take Derek's attention completely.

"I'm really glad I came Derek, you don't understand how much I've missed you." The blonde said in a low husky tone. "I really think it's time we took back what was wasted between us all those years ago." She continued to hear, and Penelope took the moment to turn and leave. "I never did stop loving you."

With that Penelope fled, she didn't want to hear any more, or even worse; she didn't want to hear Derek's reply. Excusing herself from those she knew, she went upstairs away from the hubbub of the party.

Her only thought remained on how badly her plan had been put together, how it seemed to be backfiring on her now. She invited people from Derek's past and expected there not to be some long lost loves and crushes in the mix. She needed time to analyse what was spelling between Derek and the woman that was literally wrapped around him.

The only thing that made sense was that Penelope was just his best friend and all this effort was to keep Derek happy. Not show she was in love with him.

Penelope sat in the spare bedroom and sighed heavily. Her heart sitting the heaviest that it had in all the years she had been in love with Derek.

She could hear the music from downstairs, could hear all the fun and chat going on through the closed door and she slowly cracked. In the solitude of the room, away from public eyes she finally gave in to the fact that every sign and signal she had given him had been a complete and utter flop.

She scoffed to herself as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

His flirting attention with Lara. Or was it Laura? Maybe Laurel? She didn't know; whoever she was, she had caught Derek's attention again and Penelope had been forgotten about. Just like all the other times Derek had seen a new "Miss Hottie" to spend his time with.

Feeling herself getting ever more miserable she just let herself completely cave. She was done being strong, she was spent trying to stop her heart break from emitting out and she was completely done with loving Derek.

Today was more of a test. A test of Derek's love and gratitude and she had received no reward, or any form of an attempt for one since entering the party.

She now knew she had to move on and tonight had shown that. She was never going to be the one female that Derek wanted; she wasn't ever going to that person. However much she wanted him to look at her and realise that he was the sole reason she got up in the morning it was never going to happen.

Getting up, wiping her face, she went to the door, pulled it open to see Derek coming up the stairs. Her heart pounded faster, and then halted. The bimbo was following him so she closed the door and put her back to it.

How could he not see that he was better than an airhead? How could he settle for someone like that?

Shaking her head, she realised she was never going to understand Derek's logic with love and so she gathered her courage turned to the door and then left the room.

Immediately she was confronted with Derek and his new appendage.

"Baby Girl," He said as he stood there, "I've been looking for you all over the place."

Penelope smiled falsely. "Here I am," she said to him, plastering on the happy act, trying her hardest to be believable. "I'm actually just heading off, Handsome."

"Baby, it's my birthday." He pouted at her, the blonde stick still wrapped around his arm. "I need a dance."

"You've got me," The rake said to him seductively.

Penelope laughed in disbelief, "Seems you don't need me at all." Penelope replied, her tone off. "Happy Birthday, Derek," Penelope told him, not even giving him a kiss seeing as the air head wasn't allowing her anywhere near him. "I hope you enjoy your day."

Penelope then fled the house; the tears had even started well before she was out of visual from Derek. They were building in front of him, and were falling well before her feet had even helped her bolt.

The moment she was out of the house she was in full blown sobs.

The ache in her heart only getting ever more killer.

She had lost all courage to ever tell him she was in love with him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Truthful Moments

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: **_Last chapter guys, hope you enjoy it!_

_Thanks as always! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Hmm, what a drip," Lara said as she twisted herself around Derek's body to try and finally get him to accept to taking her to his bedroom. "Now Derek, baby..."

Her words about Penelope shook his foundation and made his head pound slightly. "I can't, I don't even know what your plan is Lara, but I turned you down all those years ago and you've not changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I just let the best thing in my life walk away," Derek whispered out, his heart clenching. It all finally made sense. Everything that had been made possible tonight, the party, the decorations, the people invited had been made possible because of Penelope and he had let her spend the night alone, without his gratitude.

Without any other words, Derek was running from Lara and heading to the front door, he would drop a text later, for now he wanted to find Penelope, he wanted to make this right.

Because in that moment he knew one thing and one thing only.

Penelope Garcia was in love with him after all. Just like he had wanted.

He never thought, though, that he would ever make her think otherwise, but he had.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had been home with enough time to change and start to scrub the day away from her body. She had to stop and steady herself as the water ran down over her face. She was a wreck and her thoughts were entirely consumed with what Derek was doing at that moment. At how his birthday must be being made the ultimate.

Shaking her head she ended the shower quicker than she had aimed and just went for a bottle of wine and her bed. Dragging the bottle across the counter she froze as her door started to open. She stood there, in her cupcake pyjama bottoms, plain white vest and dripping wet hair. Forgotten was the physical mess she was in, gone were the worries about sorting her red eyes and smudged mascara.

Derek stepped in, and as he pushed the door shut he locked gazes with Penelope and his heart clenched at the sight of her.

"Why are you here?" She asked him plainly, slightly confused. "You have a party at home remember?"

"How could I forget?" He questioned her back, "You really didn't get enough praise."

Penelope shrugged at him, "You were otherwise occupied. I understood." She tried to make it believable but the emotions that had remained in the shower; washing down the drain had come back with a vengeance.

"I kept coming to find you. Every time I saw you, you were gone and Lara kept pulling me back."

"Yeah, you definitely had other ideas," Penelope pointed out, "Or were my eyes deceiving me that you and her were coming upstairs alone. Not really looking out for me was it that?"

"I wasn't going to have sex with her," Derek defended, "You think that little of me?" He asked her quickly, and he let out a disbelieving laugh, "I guess you do," He told her. "I'm that shallow and superficial when it comes to women aren't I? Every opportunity I get I take when it comes to sex." He watched her features, fighting his inner demons as they came into conflict. "I never had you as someone that would have me down as that."

"I'm sorry," Penelope spoke, her words now nothing more than sobs, "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, okay?" She rambled between each new cry. "I'm jealous!" She finally shouted at him, "I'm jealous of the girls that get you, the ones that don't even have to throw a party for you, or shower you with gifts to get your attention." She then sucked in a harsh shuddering breath, "Because no, that's me! I'm the fool that thought I could do this today and you'd just realise why I did it. That you would see my ulterior motive, but you didn't. All you saw was Lara."

Derek then snapped back to reality, for once he saw all the hurt that Penelope had felt as a direct result of him going off with everyone else. His hurt at her accusation disappearing and he realised that he could either use this moment or lose it.

He stepped towards her then as she remained frozen on the spot. Slipping his hand to her face he felt the wetness of her tears on the palms of his hands and he just made her look at him. He could feel the resistance she was starting, could feel the posture she was holding and he could see the emotions in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered at him.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. It's me that should be sorry." He said and leant in, snatching just one, simple, quick kiss from her lips. "I'm sorry for making myself believe that I was someone you would never love. I'm sorry for spending years hiding it that I became ignorant to you. I'm sorry for not noticing until it was too late."

Penelope closed her eyes, trying to make sense, "Too late?"

"I always thought you never wanted me, that I was chasing the wrong girl." Derek told her truthfully, "I spent too long with an empty heart."

"I'm sorry," Was all Penelope was able to say now.

"Stop apologising and tell me why exactly you planned all of this today..." He asked her gently. "Why am I worthy of that if I've made you feel so bad in the past?"

"Because you can't stop it when you're in love," Penelope replied truthfully, "It's hard to stop when you've loved one man whole heartedly since the day he let you into his life." Penelope then looked into his eyes, her vision now cleared. "It might not seem like it, but I have been in love with you longer than you think, Derek."

Derek had no words, only actions and he leant in and kissed her, he didn't withhold, he didn't apply any restraint onto kissing her, he just kissed her how he had yearned for, for years. He kissed her with every emotion that lay in the very bottom of his heart and soul. He showed Penelope exactly what he felt with that one kiss.

When their need for oxygen pulled them apart, Derek just looked at her. "That has made my birthday the best ever." He told her truthfully and smiled, "That was what I wanted to do all day today."

"But Lara..."

"Lara was a bad mistake years ago, and is another bad mistake now. I had no intention of restarting anything emotionally binding with her. That was all her." Derek almost sounded desperate then, "Please tell me you believe me, Baby Girl."

Taking a leap of faith Penelope responded the only way she knew too. "I believe you."

"Can we clean the slate? Can we kick start what we've been holding in for years on a fresh base? Can I just say how absolutely beautiful you are right now, and how in love I am with you?"

"You just did," Penelope replied and went on her tip toes to kiss him again. "Happy birthday, Derek." Penelope finally mustered as they fell down on her bed after Derek instigating moving this moment.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever, Baby Girl." Derek finally praised as he began to kiss her, allowing himself to just give in and not withhold.

Penelope smiled then, a teasing glint in her eyes, "Oh you wait until next year, Cup cake." She managed as Derek began to take over control and began to kick start something that was more than a little over due.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- For Your Heart -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
